clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MarieBilly Archimedes Shears
On= Music:ON |-| Off= Music:OFF Hi! Welcome to my talk page! I'm busy right now, so please leave a message, and I'll get back to you soon! NOTE: All spam will be removed as soon as I check my inbox. Invitations are not counted as spam. NOTE: Unnamed messages will be named by me with a number. NOTE: I will empty this out ever so often, except for my "Welcome to the Wiki" card. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mariobilly! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 13:41, April 2, 2012 __TOC__ Comments Hello Mariobilly, The comment you posted on Awesome335's retirement post is unacceptable. If you insult another user again you will be blocked. Understand? Thank you, Licenses Hello: I have seen you uploading various custom images. I must remind you that all pictures must now be licensed per according to the update to the Imagery Policy. To add a license, click the box below the description box and select the corresponding license, or if you have uploaded pictures and they don't have a license, you can check MediaWiki:Licenses and add them to the picture. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 02:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck :) May your Dreams be Wide 00:54, November 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rock Legend Hi Mariobilly, The reason was for the deletion was as the article is about something that is taking a really minor part in CP, and it sounds quite reasonable, as it only relies on a single image. Perhaps it would be more suitable to be mentioned in the Coffee Shop article, i suppose. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature notice Hi Mariobilly, Please note that i moved Template:Mariobilly to User:Mariobilly/sign and replaced it content as it violated the signature policy. Please make sure to review the signature policy, and in particular, before futher midofications, make sure that: *It doesn't contain the tag *If it contains images, make sure that their hiehgt is not over 25px. *Make sure that the total signature's width doesn't spread over the width of a single line in the Oasis skin (700px, which is also alot). I have contacted you about this before. Please keep that in mind. Violating it again might lead to a block. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Signature notice Hi Mariobilly, All right. Thanks for sorting this out. Have a happy holiday btw! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :What i also meant is not to store your signature in the template namespace either (users are not allowed to store signatures in their userspaces, e.g. User:Username/sign). It was moved to User:Mariobilly/sign and can be signed in the following way: : :You can also insert this code to for doing the same just using the ~~~~ :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:48, December 21, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC)